User talk:.Shelly.
NOTICE:Either READ the messages at the top of this page or expect to be flamed when you ask me to make you something and you don't fit the requirements. Arichive:[1] [2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9] Hey.. If you can, log into chat, please. (sorry about messing up your clean talk page xP) 01:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ah, the Honeyfern issue. I do apologize for that, honestly. It was stupid of me to even say things like that. I'm not sure what was going through my head at the time, but I was irrational, and clearly didn't think things through. I've tried to crack down on images being redone and tweaked recently, and I think the only reason I defended Icestorm was because she is a friend, and back then, I was still a new lead who didn't know any better. Now though, I do know better, and I'm trying to crack down on those who don't follow the rules, myself and the ones I'm friends with included. I've been doing quite a lot of thinking recently (go ahead, ask anyone, they'll tell you), and I think this fighting over nonsense like images, what does and doesn't go on an article, ect, only makes us look like fools. Perhaps we just take things a little too personally, since both of us are clearly some of the most dedicated users on the wiki. I'd like to apologize if anything I've said offended you. I've come to realize my actions of late are not those benefiting a member of this website's staff. I hope you can accept my apology as something sincere. I'm not asking to become friends again or something like that, as I wouldn't expect you to consider me a friend, after what's happened. If you can.. Can you log into chat in two hours? 21:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm here. =) By the way, I won't be online tomorrow as I am returning home. 00:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm Home + A Gift I'm back home again~ Shelly, I wrote you a story that I feel would suffice as a gift. Here is the summary of it: In a mystical world where meadows are lightly frosted with sparkled dew and broad skies are washed in elegant blue colors, the presence of only one person is highly honorable to all. She has an everlasting fire in her heart, an ocean's calm in her mind and the purest spirit well-known to several. Her name is Shelly and she is the respected leader of the Land of Faith. With her own hands and true will, she layered this land with the sturdiest earth and bloomed a meadow upon it. As a land of near-perfection that Shelly created, anybody would believe that nothing could go wrong. However, when a dark swarm of enemies threaten to destroy Shelly and everything she holds precious, the guardian begins to face betrayal and difficulty. Little does she know that she has blazed a path that has inspired several and that many would fight for her. Will the loyalty to Shelly be enough to fully destroy the darkness that seems to never end? Or will it smother the land that she has cherished so much? In this story, faith, strength, truth and determination are key virtues that rest within Shelly's heart as they do in reality. 04:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) When You Can Please log into chat. People in chat have been giving me trouble and drama lately and I need your advice on how to handle it. I do have screenies. I might not be online until tomorrow; here is a list of times (in your time) that I most likely will be online: 9:00am - 11am 12pm - 2am 04:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) -hugs- Thank you so much, Shelly! 15:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was just made aware that I might not be online this weekend; I'll do my best to bring a laptop as I'm going on a minor vacation. If not, I'll talk to you in a few days. 21:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) -pokes page- I re-did my thought on you; you have 11 long sentences to read. <3 Watching your speedpaints is inspiring 17:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Another Gift Since I always seem to miss you in chat, I'm going to go ahead and post a drawing I made for you, here. Drawing I hope you like it; I'm truly inspired by your drawings and speedpaints. 15:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) *giggle* At this rate, when you have to archive this talk page; you'll have to call it the "Starry Archive" xD Anyways, just want you to know I won't be on from 12pm to maybe 2pm your time. Alright, bye. I'll log in when I can. 15:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind It got sorted out. 03:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Art Trade Finished! Here you go 01:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem. :) 05:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Lightningtail Thanks for reserving him for me, Shelly. I wasn't up early enough to snag him myself. x3 Quick Contest question Can we reserve the cats that have be confirmed to be a part of Yellowfang's Secret but haven't been given descriptions yet? 15:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight's queen .xcf I'm tweaking Squirrelflight's queen image and I was wondering if you could send me the .xcf file. My e-mail is erinmcmahon31@hotmail.com thanks! 21:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Email Can you come in chat so I can give you it? I don't really feel comfortable putting my email out in public :S 19:52, 23, 08, 2012 You sent me the .png, not the .xcf xDD 19:58, 23, 08, 2012 Blanks Quick question, Shelly. Do you allow others to use your blanks outside of the PCA training grounds on dA? I've seen many members who are using them elsewhere, but haven't given you credit anywhere. Thought you might like to know that people are using your work. You're welcome. I heard from someone that you let them use 'em, but I wanted to hear it from you. I know some only allow their blanks to be used on dA, while others, like you and Wildpath, allow them to be used wherever they please. You know how I am; I need to see things with my own eyes in order to believe it. Just Want To Say <3 Thank you for making me that beautiful drawing for my birthday. I love it a lot. Also, thank you for guiding me onto the right path in life. I wouldn't be where I am now, if it weren't for you. I'm honored and proud to be your friend, Shelly. You are amazing, and I owe you a lot for giving me a smile each day. <3 23:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Poke Just wanted to poke you about the forum since we can't move onward and upwards without the draft you said you would make. Just a wittle reminder. xP 00:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey, I sent you the email. If you didn't get it that is because one of my emails don't work. So if you didn't get it, just tell me and I'll send a message from a different email! Thanks again Shelly! 02:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Cantidate For Deletion Hello. Earlier, you said about a cantidate for deletion. I'm a bit confused... What do you mean? Thanks! -- 02:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) THANKYOU for clearing that up. So I don't need to do anything, I assume. -- 03:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why they put 3 pictures on my Talk Page... I didn't tell them to! -- 03:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! -- 03:51, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hey Shelly, you don't by any chance have the .xcf for Sagepaw's apprentice image, do you? It'd be great if you could send it to me, my email is jayfeatherrulz123@hotmail.com (lame email address is lame xP) 04:42 Thu Sep 27 Charart request Hi Shelly, Do you think you can make me a charart request if you do them? I want Ivypool as a queen. Just post it on my talk page when you're done. Thanks! 00:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, Shelly. If you've got a moment, could you pop into the chat? Squirrelpaw? Hi Shelly ^^ I was just wondering if I could have the xcf. file for Squirrelpaw? I was having a hard time lightening the shading, so I thought it would be okay if I asked you. Thanks! 21:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohai I'm just going to throw this your way. I think you might approve. Shelly always kicks but Shelly always kicks butt. Mag (talk) 23:16, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I sense Shelly rage soon. She asked the forbidden question. Yellowfang Hey, Shelly. Might I be able to snag the file for Yellowfang's queen off of you? I got the file... wtf you be quiet. totally unfair. I think I get the Gible instead... Mothwing Hi Shelly ^^ I'm probably being a little stupid right now, but if you don't mind, can you explain to me a bit more about Mothwing's stripes and what I'm doing wrong with them? But only if you're not busy, I don't want to annoy you or anything. 17:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) o3o That made my morning. XDDDDD 22:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey When you get the chance, pop in the chat. I need to talk to you for a moment. I Understand (after typing this I'll be off for the week) I understand, Shelly. I'll study and do my best in school- and I apologize for breaking my own promise. And...thank you for doing your best to help me. Truthfully, it makes me happy knowing that people are putting my best interests first for me, though they shouldn't have to. I'll stay away from the Wiki for a week, as suggested. -- 05:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just Figured I'd Update You I couldn't tough a week away from here completely...x.x My Language Arts grade is a B, Social Studies is still an F (the teacher hasn't graded the assignments yet), Orchestra is a B, Algebra is a C, Science is a C, P.E. is an A and Law Studies isn't available. I decided to update you so you know how I'm progressing. Now, I'm off to bed since I'm tired. xP -- 08:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing Okay.. 'Whatever Danielle or Icy may tell you, I am ''not in a relationship with a student at my school.'Just so you're aware in case it's brought up. Bai~ -- 18:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ^ she's lying she's madly in love with Aiden 23:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I am not! -- 23:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Om nom nom~ <3 Canadia~ Sirius is hiding... 15:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Darkstripe Hey, would you mind sending me the file for Darkstripe's alt rogue, it needs to be shorthaired, and it would probably be easier if I had the file. My email is kempslolrofl@gmail.com Thanks! 23:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) No, he's not, just all of the rest of hi images are short-haired, and for consistency, all images should be the same pelt-legnth. imho. x3 01:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Shelly, I was just on Cinderpelt's page, and I saw her photo had been changed. Are all the photos going to look like this now, or is it a mistake? 22:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Please Stay out it This is between me and Honeyfur.Werebereus (talk) 01:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :*sigh* Very well. But do NOT take that tone with me. Mod or not, I will ''not be talked down to. ::It isn't "your" Wiki. It's everyones Wiki. You mods fail to understand that sometimes.Werebereus (talk) 01:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC)